Lacking Words
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Atobe's lips are soft and his hands are warm on Sanada's skin. That's all that matters, after all, as Sanada doesn't listen to his words. Shounen ai Tango Pair. December fic for the 13th.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: Ever since the 1st of December, I have been posting one fic/update a day over at my LJ, **lumelle**. These updates have been in series of five fics sharing a theme.

The third series of five is about the five senses. This one centres around touch.

* * *

Lacking Words

Atobe's lips, Sanada noted, were much softer than his own. He felt some traces of lip balm, some sweet flavour that might have felt almost girly except Atobe was most definitely not a girl, there was no way he could have ever felt like a girl with that firm body pressing so close to Sanada's own, so close yet not enough. The kiss was sweet in more ways than one, not just the taste but the feeling of it, too, lips moving softly against each other and wasn't this okay after all. Sanada's arms reached around Atobe's waist, pulling him just that much closer, Atobe's arms wrapped around his neck and really it was sweet.

Atobe pulled back after a while, chuckling a bit, and Sanada felt his warm breath against his own well-kissed lips. Atobe said something, something about height difference and kissing and how they really were perfect weren't they, but Sanada wasn't really listening. Atobe talked too much, he decided, Atobe always talked too much, but then he was Atobe and that made it almost all right.

There were a lot of things about Atobe that annoyed him, things that he couldn't stand at all, but somehow none of those seemed quite so important now that he had Atobe's fingers entwining themselves among the little hairs at the back of his neck while his other hand took off Sanada's cap. If it had been someone else he would have protested, nobody was to touch his cap because it was his cap alone, but then he had Atobe's hand in his hair properly now and Atobe rewarded him with a kiss besides and really perhaps he could stand it just this once. Just this once, and all those other times Atobe had done it to him.

It was most definitely strange, how Atobe could make him change his mind and opinions with something as simple as a touch, all too easy really and what was there in Atobe's touch that made him so very annoyingly vulnerable to the Hyoutei captain's charms anyway, but there was certainly something there that he could neither explain nor deny. The touch of Atobe's hands, of Atobe's lips, the feeling of his body against Sanada's, it was all most wonderful however much he would have wanted to deny it. He hated admitting it, hated admitting just how much power Atobe held over him, but it was true nevertheless and as Atobe nibbled at his lower lip he could almost bring himself not to care at all.

The next kiss was less sweet and more demanding, both of their mouths moving together. It was a battle of a kind, perhaps not quite as sweaty one as those they had on the courts but it had just as much pride and stubbornness hanging on it, except in this battle it really didn't matter that much to yield because a new one was going to start shortly nevertheless. His hands moved down further, such a lovely feeling of firm muscle under his hands, he drew Atobe closer and really it felt so very nice. Atobe's hands were moving now, down from his hair over his shoulder onto his back and further, and though he generally disliked people coming so close to him without a proper reason to do so perhaps just once he could stand this just because it was Atobe and because it felt so good.

He really ought to have had better self-control, he should have been able to resist the temptation of Atobe's touch, but it wasn't quite as easy when he had those heated lips against his and those elegant hands burning his skin as fingers wormed their way under his shirt, and there was a part of him rather far from his brain that convinced him perhaps it was all worth it after all. Each new touch from Atobe reinforced that conviction, of course it was worth it, it was worth it to stand these touches just for the sake of getting some more of them.

He couldn't readily recall how they had gotten to this, how the handshakes over the net had become these kisses and touches and wandering hands, and as Atobe's leg wedged itself between his he couldn't really think it all that important. Perhaps it was just a natural outcome, after all, perhaps it was the next step from their matches and never-ending rivalry, it was just another kind of a competition after all, only in this case everyone won in some way.

Atobe's skin was soft yet his sheets were even softer, Sanada noticed, he didn't even dare imagine just what kind of fabric they were or just how much they had cost, and then he forgot all such questions as Atobe stole his attention again with kisses and touches and that perfectly sculpted body. Atobe's body was so very warm, so hot and inviting and for all his self-control he could only just hold himself back even a bit. And then Atobe told him not to even try, he only barely registered the words though the meaning was all too clear, and after that he wasn't sure if anything was said after all since it all became feeling alone.

Atobe might have said something but he didn't hear anything, he felt the words vibrating through the writhing body under his but couldn't decipher their meaning, surely they didn't matter all that much when he could read so much from those touches alone. He didn't even try to speak, he didn't put much weight to words anyway, he preferred to show what he felt through his actions, and truly for these feelings there was no better opportunity than this.

Atobe's body was firm under his hands, toned to perfection through hard work just as his was, and a hand was grasping on his arm so tightly he was sure it would leave bruises but right now it didn't matter, right now it was just right, he wanted to feel and see that touch even when it was over, when Atobe was again more annoying than alluring and he found himself wondering just why he put up with such a diva. The soft lips parted under his, sweet hot passionate kiss, and he never could trace just which touch brought him far enough and then all he felt was Atobe Atobe Atobe and hot breath against his skin.

Atobe's lips seemed even softer afterwards, kiss-bruised and any remains of the lip balm long gone but then Sanada hardly even noticed that. All that mattered was Atobe's warmth, Atobe's warmth and gentle hands and how perfect that firm body felt after his, and the soft soft kisses that spoke so much more than all those words he never listened to.


End file.
